


Kinkcember 2020

by SimpWriter



Category: Fairy Tail, One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpWriter/pseuds/SimpWriter
Summary: I have decided to take Kinktober prompts and do them in December with a twist. On the 25th it will be a wild one, especially for the extra kinky readers out there~!
Kudos: 10





	Kinkcember 2020

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely rated 18+! Prompts that I am doing will be listed and might be explained depending on the prompt! Please keep in mind this is a fair warning for all so no Minors! I have my reasons for the rating of this work! Thank you!

The room is dark and the only sounds that fill the room are the shallow panting coming from you and Tamaki. For dinner, Tamaki had eaten some calamari and things may have gotten a little heated after, and now here you are with your clothed crotch hovering just above Tamaki's eagerly waiting mouth, your panties already soaked. You shiver and clench around nothing as his heavy breaths fan across your drenched arousal, you wait in anticipation for what he might do next, the look in his eyes, showing so many emotions currently, as they rake up and down your body.

It's when he makes eye contact that you see the glint of mischief in his eyes, the action causing you to let out a soft noise and look straight ahead of you to avoid making eye contact, your face flushing bright red. This made Amajiki scowl, a low growl emits from his throat, and reaches his hand up to tug at the waistband of your panties pulling them back and letting the material snap against your skin, the action causes you to cover your face with a yelp leaving your lips. He slides his hands up the span of your body till he reaches your face pulling your hands away with one hand and grabbing your chin with the other, directing you to look right at him as he speaks up.

“Don't you dare look away from me, if I see you look away again I will punish you, Bunny~”, he growled out without stuttering once. Your eyes widened and your body tensed a little, Tamaki not stuttering through an entire sentence was rare and when it did happen you knew he was being absolutely serious and had no intentions of backing down. Don’t get me wrong his cute little stutter always gives you little butterflies in your tummy, he's absolutely adorable but damn you can't help the feeling in your core when he speaks with such authority.

If your panties weren't soaked before they are definitely ruined now and this didn't go unnoticed but the man beneath you. He gazed at the beautiful sight before him and his face stretched into a knowing smirk and before you could even react he had ripped off the thin fabric, a cool breeze passes over your heated parts and you whimpered from the sudden exposure, your slick already covering your thighs making you look absolutely appetizing to Tamaki. 

He moans and licks his lips just before saying anything to you, relishing in your essence.

“Look at you Bunny~, so wet just for me, do you like when I talk like this~?”, he coos in such a deep and husky tone, “such a naughty little bunny, maybe I should punish this sweet little pussy of yours hm? You'd like that wouldn't you bunny?~"

Tamaki licks up some of your dripping slick that drops onto his chin and you can't help but moan as you realize that his tongue wasn't normal. But before you could say anything he had wrapped his arms around your thighs and pulled you down to his mouth sitting your pretty little core onto his mouth, he flicks the tentacle up and down your cute little slit a few times before sliding it into you with ease. You let out a cry of pleasure and slight pain at the sudden intrusion and grip onto the back of his skull grabbing a handful of his soft dark blue hair, making him growl lowly against you sending sweet vibrations into your pussy making your head fall forward against the headboard of your bed. You made sure to keep your eyes on Tamaki as he told you to like the good bunny you are. 

This is too much, already the way the suctions of the tentacle brush against your walls, filling you up oh so nicely and he had just started. Your head is spinning and you're clenching around him nice and tight, he's pressed right up against you causing his nose to brush against your clit making each sensation even more pleasurable but it's the look in his eyes that really makes everything feel so good.

His deep indigo eyes hold so much emotion, so much love and desire it was hard to look away when staring so deeply at you. You start to squirm a little in his hold but his strength outmatches yours as his arms curl tightly around your thighs keeping you held down closer against his face, you ride his tentacle-like tongue as your first orgasm approaches your grip on his hair tightens you couldn't tell if you wanted him to stop or to keep going, getting so lost in your pleasure. 

He groans into your pussy with every tug to his hair, he worked his tentacle tongue faster thrusting it against that perfect spot that causes your walls to clench oh so nicely around him; You wanted to tell him that you were close, to say any words really but your mouth can’t seem to form anything but incoherent babbling and this irritates you. So you use your quirk to tell him what you want to say.

**_“Master it feels so good~! I'm so close please please pleeaassseee let me cum!~"_ **

His eyes widened a little at this, hearing his bunny's sweet little voice in his head caused his face to flush pink for a split second before turning into a hardened mischievous glare. He makes his tentacle-like tongue bigger and begins to ram it even faster into your g-spot, you let out a cry of pleasure at this, your body falling forward and your head thrown back.

_ “Does that feel good Bunny~? Does my tongue fucking you feel good in your tight  _ _ drenched hole~?” _

He is using your quirk against you. You didn’t expect that to backfire on you so soon but here we are. Your eyes start to roll back as the heat in your stomach gets hotter and the coil starts to come undone.

_ “That’s it Bunny~! You're doing so good for your master~!” _

Shit, this is making you even more turned on by your whimpers and cries of pleasure getting louder you were sure the neighbors could hear you but at this point, you could care less you were so close.

_ “Now be a good girl for your Master bunny and  _ **_cum~_ ** _ ”. _

That did it for you. Your legs start to spasm and shake as you grind against his face, your hole clenching and unclenching as you finally hit that sweet release. Tamaki drinks it all up the slurping sounds echo throughout the room making your already flushed face impossibly more flushed. He laps it all up and slowly releases you from his tight grip and fulls away from your soaked puffy lips, his tongue back to normal he looks up at you with that shy sweet look you know and love, causing you to can't help but to smile. 

"I definitely want to d-do that again, B-Bunny~".

**Author's Note:**

> A friend helped me make this better, unfortunately, they don't have an account on here but still, I want to give them credit for making this a lot better!


End file.
